A Genie, a Magic Carpet and a Cat
by KM2000
Summary: Events from Castle in the Air told from the points of view of different characters. Contains major spoilers for Castle in the Air.


A/N: This my first attempt at writing a Diana Wynne Jones fanfiction. It's set during _Castle in the Air_, the sequel to _Howl's Moving Castle_, and will follow the plotline of the novel from the points of views of different characters. Do not read if you haven't read _Howl's Moving Castle_ and/or _Castle in the Air_. This fanfiction contains major spoilers.

_Disclaimer: The Howl's Castle series belongs to Diana Wynne Jones._

**In which Michael has some bad news to tell Martha**

Michael kept running until he had reached Cesari's; the thought of the djinn swooping through the pre-dawn sky after him was the only thing that kept him on his feet. Once there, he banged on the door, not caring if he woke the entire street with such a racket. He _had_ to see Martha. 'Martha!' he yelled. 'I need to see you! Please open the door!'

There was a pattering of feet from inside, and the door creaked open and Martha was there. Michael almost cried out his relief in seeing her there, safe. In his mind, he had imagined the djinn stealing into Market Chipping, terrorizing the people there. 'What's going on, Michael?' she said, slightly reproachfully. He could see the confusion and worry in her familiar grey eyes. 'You know you're always welcome here, but why did you have to choose such a time? You nearly woke up the Cesaris!'

'Sorry, Martha,' Michael gasped, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 'But this is important.'

'You'd better come in, then,' she said. 'Now that you're here.' She swung the door open wide enough so that he could enter, and moved further into the building.

'Thanks,' Michael said gratefully, and followed her into the shop. It smelled, as usual, of the heavenly scent of chocolate and dough mixed together. A variety of cakes and pastries stood proudly on trays on the shelves around him. Michael felt his stomach rumble in response to the delicious scent.

'Now, what's wrong?' Martha demanded quietly as they entered the Cesaris' living space.

Michael didn't know how to say it. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come. His tongue felt numb, heavy. How could he tell Martha what had happened? She would be devastated.

'Michael?' He felt Martha's anxious gaze, but he couldn't answer her. 'What is it?'

'It's the castle,' he managed to say at last. 'A djinn is going to steal the moving castle.'

'What?' Martha stared at him, confused. 'What are you talking about?'

'A djinn is going to steal the moving castle. Howl saw it, when he was making a divining spell for the King. He sent me and Don away, because it was too dangerous to stay. I need a place to stay for a while.' Michael knew he was babbling, but he couldn't stop himself. Images whirled in his head in a never ending loop: the djinn, swooping down upon the castle; the sounds Howl and Sophie arguing as he ran out of the castle. He thought he would go mad with terror and worry.

Martha had put a hand to her mouth, eyes widening. Her cheeks were devoid of colour. 'What about Sophie?' she said. 'Where did she go?' When Michael kept silence, she went on. 'Surely he sent her away! Where is she?'

The glare she aimed at him was staggering. It took all his will-power to stay on his feet and answer her calmly. 'She…she's still there, I think. They were still arguing when I left, about where she should go. Sophie wanted to stay. Howl wanted her to leave. He was thinking of sending her to Wales…' his voice trailed away at the sight of Martha's bloodless face. He took hold of both of her hands. 'Martha, she probably did go to Wales. I'm sure she did! Howl would have made her go.'

She shook her head, but colour began to return to her cheeks, to Michael's relief. 'Sophie is so stubborn at times. I saw it, when we were growing up. Whenever Lettie or I wanted our own way, Sophie made sure we didn't get it. We could never get around her.' She smiled weakly. 'She would never stand by and let Howl send her away. She's too stubborn. If something happens to her…or the baby…' she went on.

Michael hid a smile. Ever since Sophie had announced her pregnancy no more than seven months ago, Martha had been ecstatically helping Sophie prepare for the baby. She had brought toys and clothes for the baby once Howl had divined that it would be a boy, and had been planning on helping Sophie set up a crib in her and Howl's room. Martha loved babies, and she was determined to help during Sophie's pregnancy in any way she could, up to the point where Michael had begun to think that it was a bit much. And to think that Martha wanted _ten_ babies of her own! Michael could clearly imagine the fuss she would make over each pregnancy. Secretly Michael thought ten babies was too much, but it was what Martha wanted, so he kept silence.

'She's so close to her time. What if she goes into an early labour because of this? What will happen to her if the djinn finds her?' Martha was close to tears at the thought. Michael could feel her hands trembling in his.

'It's all right, Martha,' he said. 'Sophie can look after herself. Stop worrying.'

Martha shuddered, and then lifted her chin. 'Michael, take me to the castle.'

_What? _Michael stared at her, horrified. The thought of his Martha being so close to the djinn terrified him. 'I don't know…the djinn might have taken the castle already…'

'Just take me there!' Martha snapped, and Michael saw the stubborn determination in her eyes, in the tilt of her head. It reminded him of Sophie, when she wanted something. Briefly he wondered if he would ever see Sophie again.

Sighing, Michael relented. 'Alright! I'll take you there. But it might not be there…'

'I don't care. I need to see…' her voice trailed away, but Michael could easily guess the end of the sentence. _If Sophie is all right. If the moving castle is really gone._ Silently he hoped that it were not the case, that both were all right. That everyone he loved in that castle were all right.

Without a word Martha led the way out of the building, and towards the hills, at a brisk pace which became faster and faster every step they took, until she was running, sprinting, leaving Michael hurrying to catch up to her. As they neared the place where the castle should be, Michael hoped, prayed, that it was there. That this was just a nightmare and he would wake up soon in the castle with everyone safe and well.

And then Martha came to an instantaneous halt, despair plain on her face. As Michael came to a stop beside her, he saw it.

Where the castle had been, now there was only air and the grass on the hills. It was gone. The djinn had stolen it. And, Michael thought with a sinking heart, it had probably taken Howl, Sophie and Calcifer along with it.

**A/N: So how was it? Review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
